


Mr. Stalker

by whatsunns



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Eren Yeager, Consensual Sex, Don't Judge Me, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsunns/pseuds/whatsunns
Summary: in this story, (y/n) meets Eren at a Halloween party that her dorm mate makes her go to. then some spicy things happen ;)
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Mr. Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> hiii lmao, so this is my first every fanfic and I apologize if it's trash lol. this was inspired by the song "show me how" by Men I Trust. I suggest listening to the slower version at the end of this chapter after "the bathroom" part tehe ;)

Chapter 1

“Come on (y/n), it’ll be fun, I promise!” Your roommate Lena whined through the phone. She had been trying to convince you to go to her boyfriend Connie’s Halloween party all week and still wasn’t giving up. You rolled your eyes at her desperate plead.

“You know I don’t like to go to parties, Lena.” You replied quietly. You were in the library studying for a very important exam that was coming up after the weekend. You didn’t have time to fool around at some party and get distracted. Lena was always trying to get you out of your dorm room for some fun.

“You know,” Lena sighed, “You’re never gonna get a boyfriend if you stay cooped up in the library all the time, bitch.” You quietly laughed at her rude remark before finishing up the last bit of your notes.

“Well excuse me Miss Party,” you replied, “who even said I wanted a boyfriend in the first place hmm?” 

“Oh shush, I know your dying to get some dick action like me, you one-timer.” You laughed at her reply before getting shot dirty looks from the librarian passing by, who was pushing around a cart filled with returned books, ready to be put away.

You shot her a sweet apologetic smile before replying to Lena through small chuckles, “Can you please be more quiet you weirdo, I’m still in the library.”

“See! This is exactly my point dummy. Come back to the dorm and I’ll give you a costume to wear to the party. Connie really wants me to get there early so we can change into our vampire costumes.” She whined.

You sighed and then started gathering up all your things to leave before saying, “You can be really damn annoying sometimes, you know that?”

You heard Lena laugh through the phone before replying, “I know and _that’s why you love me_ ,” in a sing-song manner. You mockingly laughed then hung up the phone. You walked out the library feeling a gust of cold air.

_Why do I put up with her?_

___________________________________________________________

After getting back to the dorm, you saw Lena was already getting ready to go. Her shoulder length blonde hair was straightened and had contacts already in, covering up her natural blue eyes. Lena was a little bit taller than you, but not by much.

“What took you so damn long you turtle!?” Lena shouted before grabbing your arm and pulling you to her side of the room. She had already laid out a black cat woman body suit on her bed. She was smiling brightly as she grabbed it quickly and shoved it into your arms with an exited expression.

You squinted your eyes at her while tilting you head a little to the right before saying, “A bodysuit?” Lena rolled her eyes and then lightly punched you on the arm.

“You’ve got great curves baby!”

You shook your head and took off your earlier clothes. After settling to wear black underwear to match your costume, Lena quickly exclaimed that she was going over to Connie’s frat house to finished getting ready there.

“I’ll come back in about an hour to walk you there, okay?” Lena said, before closing the door on her way out. You never really wore tight or revealing clothes all that much before, so seeing yourself in a tight bodysuit made you feel sexy but nervous at the same time.

After passing an hour by doing your hair and makeup, Lena came back all ready. She had fake blood dripping down the sides of her mouth with fangs, and a short tight vampire-cheerleader dress that revealed a lot of her body with pom-poms.

“You look hot, (y/n)!” Lena said in a high pitched squeal.

You lightly laughed before thanking her. “You look amazing too, is Connie a vampire football player?” You put on your cat ears and fake tail.

“Yep, and I told him you were coming!” She claimed excitedly while running over to give you a tight hug. “But we better go because it’s already dark out.”

You nodded to Lena before you both walked out of the dorm.

____________________________________________________________

As soon as you got to the frat house, Lena said she was going to go find Connie. As she left your side, you looked around the house which was filled with lots of people drinking, talking, kissing, and dancing. The music was so loud you couldn’t stand to hear it. You quickly walked through the living room trying to bump into people as less as you could.

After breaking through the mob you reached the kitchen where cups and food were filling up every counter space. Looking around, you saw Jean. You had known him because was in a few of your classes before. He was dressed as a baseball player and seemed to be talking to a short haired brunette girl dressed like a pirate, who had zero interest. You felt a little bad for the obvious diss, but chuckled to yourself as you grabbed a beer and walked out the glass back door. Out in the back, there was the pool. There were a few people sitting around it dipping their feet in, but no one was actually in it. Instead they were all sitting on the couches that surrounded the pool area talking about their costumes. There were a few groups standing around, talking and laughing while drinking. You opened your drink and began to walk towards the heated pool which you could tell by the steam coming off of it. You had barely known anyone there so you were going to wait for Lena to come find you.

It was chilly outside and you had wished you wore something warmer. After taking off your heels, you put your feet in the water. It began to warm you up as you looked up at the house. You could see Lena through one of the open windows making out with Connie. You shook your head as you smiled at your friend. _Seems she’s having fun_. You leaned your palms back behind you supporting your weight. Suddenly you heard the fence creak open from behind you.

You quickly whipped your head around to see a tall male with brown hair pulled into a low bun. He had small pieces of hair framing his face, which made his green eyes by the pool light stand out. He was wearing black sweatpants and a navy blue jacket. Not a costume. 

Your eyes quickly met as he closed the fence behind him. He shot a quick wave with an eye-closed smile, which you responded by doing the same. He walked by into the house, waving at other people greeting him in the backyard.

“Eren!” Jean yelled loud enough over the music for you to hear. "Where were you dude?"

You watched the guy pat Jean on the shoulder and say something to make him laugh. After not much talking, Eren got a handful of popcorn and walked out of the kitchen, making you lose sight of him.

After sometime, Lena finally came out of the house to see you.

“(y/n!)” She yelled.

You looked up from your phone to see her waving while walking towards you out the door.

“Took _you_ a while.” You said, closing your phone while she sat down next to you.

“Sorry, sorry.” She laughed. “I was _distracted_.” She said the last word nudging you on the arm, and winked. You smiled, then adjusted you cat ears.

“So, see any hotties?” Lena asked abruptly, making you snicker.

“Eh lots of people are wearing costumes so I can’t really tell.” You replied. Your mind immediately went to Eren after finishing your sentence. “Actually,” Lena looked at you, “I saw one guy who wasn’t wearing a costume. He was hot.”

Lena smiled and put her arm around your shoulder. “Well where is this cutie guy?” She said shaking you while laughing.

“I don’t know,” you laughed too. “He walked inside about 15 minutes ago.”

Lena made a pouty face then took her arm of you. “Why didn’t you follow him silly?” The thought didn’t really occur to you until after Lena said that.

“I guess I could go look for him.” You said shrugging your shoulders and getting your feet out the pool. Lena got up and got you a towel from one of the couches. After drying off your feet, Lena said, “Find that hottie and get some damn dick.” She grabbed your arm walking you back into the house.

_______________________________________________________________

The house had gotten even more crowded in the last half hour so it was going to be difficult to find Eren. The living room was filled with costumes and it didn’t look like Eren was going to be among them. Lena sat down on one of the living room couches between her friend Historia and Connie, he wrapped his arm around Lena pulling her close. They were always going on double dates together with Historia's girlfriend so I knew a little bit about her.

You then walked up the stairs thinking that Eren could be up on the second floor. After reaching the top you realized that there were a lot more rooms than you expected. The music was still bumping the house, so it was a bit hard to concentrate with so much going on. The doors on the left of the stairs were all pretty much open. You could see people in the rooms smoking or drinking. The right side had a few more closed doors, which you assumed were for couple use. You thought that you might as well use the bathroom since you were by the pool the whole time.

You knocked on the door to see if it was occupied and it quickly opened. Your eyes met again with a tall long haired guy. It was Eren.

“Oh hey, kitty cat.” Eren said smiling. You were a bit confused at his name choice but then realized that he was referring to your costume. It was a silly remark but it made you laugh.

“My friend made me wear this.” You said rubbing the latex of the suit on your arms. 

“Well, I think they made a wise choice, you look awesome.” Eren responded cheekily. You felt a bit flattered at his remark.

“Thanks but I uh, have to use the bathroom.” You said pointing inside behind him. Eren quickly moved realizing he was blocking your way.

“My bad.” He laughed while grabbing the back of his neck. You laughed too while slowly switching spots. But just when you were going to close the door, Eren quickly moved his hand to stop it, before quickly saying, “I’m Eren by the way.” Your surprised face then turned into a sweet smile. You opened the door a little, then stuck out your hand.

“(y/n).”

Eren lifted corner of his mouth then shook your hand. “I’ll let you use the bathroom, (y/n).” Eren then took the outside door knob of the door and closed it for you.

Your shoulder lifted up a little as you giggled. You then spun around to look at the bathroom, it was quite spacious. The shower was on the right side, while the left had the mirror over a counter top, and a couple of cabinets above the toilet, which was more pushed towards the wall. Directly from the door, was a small window which showed the backyard. You could see that it was slightly ajar as you walked closer to it. It had the perfect view of the pool. But more so the backside of it near the fence where you first seen Eren. Your mind then thought of how Eren was in here before you. _Maybe he was_ … You then laughed at yourself for letting you think Eren was watching you. 

After finishing up and coming out of the bathroom, you realized that Eren was sitting on the top of the stairs. After hearing steps coming towards him, he turned around to see you suddenly sit down next to him.

“So I’ve been wondering,” you leaded on while turning your head to the left looking at him. “Why no costume?”

Eren replied, “Well I was kinda busy earlier, so I didn’t have enough time to get a costume." You nodded your head slowly showing him you understood.

“With your _girlfriend_?” You jokingly teased. But actually really wanted to know.

Eren smiled, “Nope, no girlfriend.” You felt relieved. “What about you? Boyfriend?” Eren asked.

“No, my roommate says I’m too much of a nerd for a boyfriend. Although, she’s the one who dragged me here to see if I would meet someone.” You said laughing. Eren chuckled.

“Well I think nerdy is cute, and you met me.” Eren said slyly while pointing his right thumb at himself. You rolled your eyes, "I guess your right." Eren nodded then looked at your phone which was now lit up by a text from Lena.

_Hey babes. Me and Conns are gonna go hang out at our doom ;) Have cutie guy take you home?_

You felt a little angry at Lena for leaving you alone at some party she dragged you too. But you didn’t want to ruin her fun, so you just replied,

_Sure. Have fun_

Eren saw the bit of annoyance in your face, "Everything good?." 

“Yeah, she just bailed on me and I can’t go home.” You replied fake smiling.

“You need a place to stay?” Eren asked.

Even though you just met Eren, he seemed safe enough to go alone with.

“Sure, is that alright with you?” You asked.

“Of course, anything for you, Kitty cat.” 

___________________________________________________________________

After spending a couple of hours at the party with Eren talking, the party was starting to die down. The music was turned off a while ago and people were either passing out or leaving. Eren was snacking on popcorn in the kitchen while you were drinking the last bit of water you had in your water bottle.

“You getting tired yet?” You asked Eren who seemed to be more wide away than just a few hours ago. You took off your cat ears and fake tail that you had been wearing all night and put them on the table. Eren stared at you then got up from the chair across from where you were sitting and took you by the hand. Leading you upstairs.

“I’m not really tired yet.” Eren replied softly while giving your hand a squeeze. You weren’t sure what was going on, so you gave him a confusing look.

After reaching the top of the stairs Eren pulled your arm into the dark bathroom. You didn’t know what he was planning to do, but you knew you would probably like it.

After pulling you into the bathroom Eren quickly shut and locked the door. He didn’t turn on the lights, so the only thing lighting up the bathroom was the moonlight from the still open window. Eren sat you gently on the counter top and rested his hands on your thighs. You felt your face get hot and hoped Eren didn’t see how red he was making you

“You know, you’re even cuter up close.” Eren said leaning closer into you. His hands were making soft circles on your thighs, making your stomach tense.

“Up close?” You asked confused.

“I see you all the time in the library, (y/n).” Eren cooed leaning his face even closer.

His few stands of hair that stuck out of his bun made him look gorgeous in the moonlight. His breath was hot and still smelt like buttery popcorn from just down stairs, but the scent of lavender on his clothes overpowered you.

“You’re always reading, studying, or listening to music. I always heard you playing that 'show me how' song." Eren tilted his head a little bit . You were a little taken aback by some of the things he was saying.

“That’s a little stalkerish.” You reply laughing softly while wrapping your arms around his neck, playing along. Eren smiled while you run your fingers through his hair a little.

“I can’t help but notice when I see such a pretty girl all by herself in the library all the time.” Eren said snaking his hands from your thighs to your hips.

“Why didn’t you come up to me?” You asked while slowly feeling heat go to your core from his subtle touches. You could see faint blush on Eren’s cheeks as he looked you deep in the eyes while his face was coming closer.

“I was nervous, duh.” Eren said softly before pulling you into a kiss.

His lips were warm as you both started to deepen the kiss by your tongues. Eren grabbed the side of your face with his left hand as he swirled his tongue into your mouth letting you taste his saliva before kissing down your jaw and neck. You felt your stomach tighten as his kisses were making your core wet with excitement. He then grabbed the zipper to your bodysuit with his right hand. Slowly taking in your chest as he dropped the zipper lower and lower.

“You’re so beautiful.” Eren complimented while admiring you. You smiled, then took your arms out of the suit and immediately got off the counter to let it drop to your ankles. Eren grabbed you by the waist and started kissing you again. He took your left breast into his hand and started kneading it as you felt his erection on your thigh. You palmed him through his pants making him release a small moan into your mouth. He then sat you back onto the counter before giving you a soft kiss on the cheek. Eren pulled back at looked at you.

“Are we going too fast for you (y/n)?” Eren asked sincerely while putting some strands of your hair that fell into your face back behind you ear.

You grinned at Eren who was making you feel incredibly safe by putting your wants before his own.

“This is just fine Mr. Stalker.” You responded teasingly.

Eren beamed, then took off his navy jacket throwing it on the floor.He slid down his black sweat pants revealing even more of his hard on. Eren gave you a quick peck before hooking his finger into your underwear. You lifted your hips up, helping him take off the already soaked fabric. Eren gazed upon your already slick folds as he pulled down his boxers. You could already see beads of pre-cum leaking out of the tip, which was already throbbing, begging it to slide in your wet pussy.

"Already this wet?" Eren grabbed your waist and slid you closer to the edge of the countertop while slowly pushing his dick up into your entrance. You moaned as you felt your insides filling and stretching with Eren’s big cock. It had been only one other time that you had sex before. (Hence Lena's name 'one-timer') Although this experience with Eren was beating that one time by a thousand miles. Eren watched your face contort with pleasure as he also was feeling it by the tightness of your pussy. It took everything in him to keep from bucking his hips into you like a maniac.

“Are you alright, Kitty cat?” Eren asked in a shaky voice, already almost about to cum by just putting it in.

“I’m...okay.” You replied slowly throwing your head back in ecstasy as your arms wrapped around his neck. That was all Eren needed to hear before he started to thrusting up into you madly.

You both moaned as your pleasure from each other started increasing even more. Eren’s eyes were squinted closed with his mouth lightly opened. His pants and grunts were turning you on even more as squeezed around him.

“Fuck Kitty cat!” Eren moaned. “You’re gonna make me cum already!”

Your moans started getting even louder as he thrusted faster and harder into you. Your stomach started to get tighter and tighter, then Eren suddenly took one of his arms and slid it under your thigh bringing it up to your chest. This position allowed Eren to go even deeper into you. His tip was pounding your cervix over and over mixing both pleasure and pain. Your toes started curling as your moans started filling up Eren’s ears. His thrusts were getting sloppier as he squeezed your waist tighter to his, making you arch you’re back. His mouth was right next to your ear, and all you could hear were his pants and whimpers. Your pussy tightened once more as your orgasm overcame you.

Eren moaned loudly as his last thrust into you caused him to release his hot cum.

Your pants were all that could be heard throughout the bathroom. Eren pulled out of you and gave you a soft kiss, then walked over to get a towel hanging from the shower door.

You watched Eren wet the towel and clean yourselves both off with it. Watching him through the moonlight made your stomach fill with butterflies. His eyes were glowing and his hair made him look so gorgeous. He noticed your stare and gave a pearly white smile.

After putting back on his black sweat pants, he helped you pull your bodysuit up to your waist, which was hard due to the sweat. Then he handed you his jacket and said, “Here, you could zip it up over your top half. We can take a shower at my place.” He kissed your forehead. You took the jacket from his hands and thanked him.

You tried to stand up to walk, but your legs were already too weak. Eren laughed. “Here, I’ll piggy back you.” He crouched down. You slightly giggled getting on his back. Already you felt like you were going to fall asleep on top of him.

He opened the bathroom door causing the bright change in light to make you wince. Eren noticed and put the hood of the jacket over your head, blocking the light. You felt him step down each stair and say goodbye to Jean, who was still talking up a storm with another girl at the place you were both seated earlier.

You felt Eren collect your cat ears and tail then open the back door. A gust a cold wind came into your face, which reminded you of earlier today at the library. You passed by the illuminating pool water on your way to the fence where Eren came in earlier. You heard the opening creak and Eren closing the door. Eren started walking on the grass towards a car parked about 20 meters away.

After reaching the car, Eren put you back on your feet for him to open your side of the door.

After slumping down into the car seat Eren helped you get into, he closed your door. You were barely able to keep your eyes open as Eren got into the driver seat and started the engine. He then reached over buckled your seat belt for you making sure you were safe. You smiled to yourself. _Cutie._

You felt the car start to move as Eren put on a familiar song. “Show Me How” by Men I Trust. Your study song.

You felt the warmth of Eren’s jacket around you and the smell of lavender. You heard the small sounds of raindrops on the window as it started to rain with the lights of the street going quickly pass the car. The calming song started making you even more tired. You looked at the driver side at Eren. He was smiling while mouthing the words of the song.

_“I’m having visions of you”_ was the last words you saw Eren mouth before closing your eyes and drifting to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> aaahhhh i have no idea if this is even good but i hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
